


Like Riding a Horse

by Ineffable_Sehnsucht



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, i can have a little power bottom watson as a treat, tbh i was thinking of dad bod watson the entire time i wrote this and i hope it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Sehnsucht/pseuds/Ineffable_Sehnsucht
Summary: Watson turns in earlier than normal and Holmes decides sometime thereafter to join him. He assumes they will spend the extra time entwined in a cozy embrace with light kisses being exchanged. With those hopes in mind, Holmes heads to the bathroom to complete his evening ablutions.What he did not was to be greeted by the arousing sight of Watson bent over. One hand grips the tub's edge and well the other is busy elsewhere. He has a perfect view to take in the sight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Like Riding a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part this is unedited so if there are mistakes let me know.

Watson turns in earlier than normal and Holmes decides sometime thereafter to join him. He assumes they will spend the extra time entwined in a cozy embrace with light kisses being exchanged. With those hopes in mind, Holmes heads to the bathroom to complete his evening ablutions.

What he did not expect was to be greeted by the arousing sight of Watson bent over. One hand grips the tub's edge and well the other is busy elsewhere. He has a perfect view to take in the sight.

Holmes observes the way two of Watson's fingers wiggle and push. How his body tenses when he accidentally prods too hard. The pinched look on his face and muffle moan. How his body relaxes and his grip loosens when he pulls back, accompanied by his lips forming around a silent 'Easy.' The glistening of the oil on Watson's fingers. The vial of oil barely clutched in the other hand being used to balance himself.

"Need help Watson or shall I leave you to it?"

"Christ!" Watson jumps, dislodging his fingers and scrambling to cover himself. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He mumbles, blushing.

"Well, you achieve that, have no doubts."

"Since you are here, might as well let you help."

Holmes grins and holds out his hand. Watson pops open the oil and pours some over his fingers. He then positions himself as he was when Holmes walked in.

Watson could not contain the gasp of shock as two of Holmes cold fingers breach him. They quickly warm and Watson finds he cannot keep still. Holmes reaches deeper with his long, thin fingers. Prodding depths his own could not.

"Might add a third for luck," Watson grunts. "It has been quite awhile since I have been on the receiving end."

He feels Holmes retreat almost completely and then a third pushing in. The slight burning that accompanies the extra stretch makes Watson hiss. Holmes' free hand comes up to rest gently on Watson's lower back, index finger rubbing in small circles to sooth him. 

He lets Watson control the movements until Holmes feels Watson relax around his fingers. It isn't until Watson reaches for his own cock that he removes his fingers and demands the oil to slick himself up.

Watson refuses him and half-heartedly tugs his trousers up to his waist. He grabs a handful of Holmes' shirt and drags him into his bedroom. A surprised, but pliant, Holmes follows dutifully behind. 

Watson lets his trousers and drawers fall and demands Holmes to undress before the door has even shut behind them. Watson is naked before Holmes but, by the time he locks the door and turns to his detective, Holmes is too.

It's nice to see Watson so confident in his bare skin. Confident showing it off to Holmes. Holmes is happy all his hard work in praising and showing his appreciation of Watson's appearance has not been in vain.

"What would you have me do?"

Holmes is purposefully behaving passive and well-behaved. The moment Watson manhandled him to the bedroom he had a hint of what he might be in store for. Combined with the immediate change in posture when Watson faces him. The straightened spine, the rolled back shoulders, chin held high. All reminiscent of a man who had served in the military.

"Just lie there," Watson pushes Holmes onto his back on the bed and swings a leg to straddle his waist. "And take it."

His words are sharp. Holmes shivers. It sounds wonderful but he needs to check.

"Are you sure?" Holmes asks, rubbing Watson's injured leg in reference to his question. This will be the first time Watson has attempted to ride Holmes.

Watson huffs but, he isn't actually irritated. He appreciates the concern, despite his leg no longer bothering him. Hasn't for some time now. He knows too much stress could cause it to flare up.

"I promise that if it becomes too much we will switch."

That established, Watson fumbles around for the hidden oil kept nearby. Holmes' hand slinks under the pillow and hands it to Watson. He uncorks it and pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Watson reaches behind him for Holmes' cock. He takes it and lathers it throughly and then positions it at his entrance. Slowly he lowers himself, letting the head pop in.

He barely notices Holmes removing the now empty oil vial from his hand and tossing it aside. His eyes are pinched closed and he is focusing on the fullness and stretch despite his softening erection.

The first time Holmes ever penetrated Watson, Watson had failed to mention he wouldn't stay erect. Holmes has no problem staying hard during penetration and was alarmed that he was hurting Watson. He tried to pull out but, Watson held him tight and reassured him he wasn't harmed. He explained that he always softened until the slight burning dissipated and he adjusted to the intrusion. And when Watson finally began to hardened again, Holmes believed him.

Holmes' cock is half way in when Watson springs up and down a few times before using his full weight to push down the rest of the way. Several breathy exhales force their way out as Watson concentrates on relaxing. It's several seconds before Holmes feels Watson's tract unclench and a few more before he moves.

He grinds down and it feels like Holmes' cock is reaching his belly button. Watson gives a few rocks and springs up and down slowly for several moments.

Holmes' fingers dig into Watson's thighs when Watson picks up his pace significantly. The bouncing pressure knocks the wind out of him. Not helped by the pressure Watson's hand on his chest for balance. It all leaves him panting in a short amount of time. 

He can see Watson's other hand working to bring his prick back to life. It's rapidly filling out Watson's grip.

Holmes runs his hands up and down Watson's thighs and then to his chest, disturbing the hair. The man bounces without mercy. His heavy cock now bobbing between them.

Holmes is taken by surprise when Watson grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the bed. He is roughly fucking himself on the hot, hard prick beneath him. His blonde hair is turning dark from sweat and is beginning to plaster to his forehead.

Holmes loves it when Watson gets like this. Loves it when Watson uses him selfishly for his own pleasure. His own mouth is dropped open and brows are furrowed. His cock is pulsing. He forces his eyes to stay open to focus solely on Watson. Watson pounds down on top of him but, after one particularly forceful thrust downwards, they shut. The pressure of Watson around him causes his head to slam back against the pillow and he lets out a quiet but, pronounced shout of pleasure.

Watson releases Holmes and sits back, hands coming to rest gently on Holmes' stomach. Holmes opens his eyes and watches him again. As he bounces, his fat jiggles and his muscles are drawn up tight. Watson fishes around for Holmes' hand and jerks it to his chest. Holmes follows his lead and let's his hands wonder over his torso. Fingers glide through the hair stopping every so often to tweak and pinch his nipples. He cups his rounded pectorals, feeling the hard muscles underneath the layer of fat. He lets his hands grab at the fat of Watson's belly.

Before he knows it, they are back in his chest hair, grabbing handfuls and tugging Watson down as he reaches up. Their lips meets in a hard and hot kiss. A shocked noise escapes Watson but quickly turns to a moan as Holmes pushes his tongue into him. They kiss and suck until one of them breaks for air. Their lips are stained red and swollen.

Watson shouts, clawing at Holmes' ribs. He raises welts and leaves nail marks. Holmes is lost in a tidal wave if pleasure. He can barely keep his eyes open to watch. Watson's head is thrown back and he is panting hard. His own breathing is impaired from the pressure of Watson pushing him down.

The pace slows abruptly and Holmes is relieved. Thankful for a short reprieve from the heavenly bliss. Watson is just grinding his hips, incorporating slow circles. He uses Holmes to push up and slam down so hard Watson swears Holmes' cock was in his throat for a brief moment. Watson groans, his head tipping back.

"Close," he rasps.

Holmes blindly searches for Watson's prick. He wraps a hand around. It's scorching hot and wet. He's leaking profusely. He takes mercy and starts to frig him as Watson begins to bounce again. 

Holmes finds he can't hold back much longer and speeds his hand up. They seek out each other's gaze. Watson seizes and ejaculates in one large streak across Holmes' stomach and several pulses over his hand, coating it in his seed. He falls forward, doing his best to not squash Holmes and to support his weight on his hands braced on the bed on either side of Holmes.

Holmes lets go of his prick and grasps Watson's buttocks. He gives a half dozen thrusts, which is all it takes to follow Watson. By the time he finishes, Watson's arms are shaking under his own weight but Holmes is already inviting the collapse. They relax into the bed and are panting into each other's necks.

A short burst of laughter comes from Holmes.

"What?" Watson mumbles into his neck.

"I do believe you are far more skilled at riding me than you are at riding a horse."

Holmes may not be able to see Watson's face but, Watson huffs and Holmes knows Watson is rolling his eyes.

In retaliation, Watson tightens his body around Holmes. It works out a moan and a few sighs.

"If that is meant be punish-" Holmes grunts as another squeeze catches him off guard. "-ment for my comment, it's failing spectacularly."

"Help me clean?" Watson asks, sitting up and climbing from the bed, shivering when Holmes slips from him.

Holmes takes the proffered hand and follows his dear, Watson.

The next morning Watson finds his leg does, in fact, ache. Holmes gives it a massage and Watson actually uses his cane for it's intended purpose for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments or kudos. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
